


[Podfic]Black Helicopters At Dawn (teaser)

by madnads



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Military, Podfic, Pre-Series, Slow Burn, Stranded, Wilderness, earthside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Screw the bet. Rodney was going to prove the existence of extraterrestrial intelligence. Oh, and incidentally, he might just catch the United States Air Force with their pants around their ankles.-- Written by Whizzy





	[Podfic]Black Helicopters At Dawn (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Helicopters at Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562) by [whizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzy/pseuds/whizzy). 



~~I'm going for it!!! I've wanted this amazing series as a podfic for many years and have reread it multiple times and love it more after every read. After getting a few podfics under my belt, I'm ready and I'm gunnna do it!! Thank you Whizzy for allowing me to podfic this! :D Much love for Whizzy, an amazingly talented writer! <3<3<3<3!!~~

~~I'm posting this teaser in hopes of finding someone who could possibly beta this for me. I've got quite a few concerns about it pacing and editing wise, so tips would greatly appreciated. I'm very serious about this podfic, and want it to be the best that I can possibly do, because this fic really means a lot to me. It's a very long series, I've currently got +5 hrs of recording(2.5 of it roughly edited) and still more to record still [I'm thinking totally it'll be about 8-9 hrs]. So I'm hoping you'll contact me if you can commit to helping me seeing this first part thru to the end (and maybe more). But I really want to have fun with this! It's been a blast recording, editing's been @.@ b/c I haven't done anything this complicated or long before, but I want to try some new things with this, and there are probably more effects and stuff I've yet to know about... so beta for me? *is very hopeful*~~   
~~Find me on[tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com). :D~~

~~here's a little short teaser :D~~

Edit 7/1/17: teaser taken down for now. Not deleting because I want to keep the comments to read. (I hope that's ok?)


End file.
